We're not dating
by lincolngabriel
Summary: They were not dating, just 'making out' - and Stiles was not in love with Derek until he stops to think about what he defines to be 'in love'. Is it too late then? h Search for Derek whicis avoiding him is in the plans, to be kidnapped by an evil alpha pack isn't. - Sterek
1. Chapter 1

First time it was an accident, of course it was. Derek was always in control of himself, he just failed at that moment, and fell trapping Stiles beneath him, but the fact was that he just leaned and let his lips touch the boy's instead of getting up.

As soon as he realized what he was doing, he stood up and straightened himself, looking at the boy who was still laid on the floor - smiling.

"So," he began, teasing for sure. But Derek couldn't listen someone - _that someone_ - teasing him, and just let it be.

So he got the boy from the floor himself, in a sudden movement. And in just few more movements, pushed the boy against the wall. "One word of it, and you're _dead_." he threatened, but no effect it had in the boy anymore, who just bend himself forward and pressed his lips against the werewolf's one.

And _yes_, Derek was under Stiles' power since then.

* * *

They kept it secret, and Derek was every night climbing the window to Stiles room.

But the feelings and the responsibility were starting to bite on Derek.

He felt so wrong in hiding it from everyone. He was okay with all this. He could just tell everyone they were dating already.

"I'm tired of hiding," he began telling Stiles, stopping mid-kiss. He was for sure referring to earlier this same day when Scott asked about his smell all over Stiles place, and all over Stiles himself. He went to the Hale's place to ask what was the problem, if he has been threatening his best friend just like _every_ day. And Derek knew he was not going tolerate hiding anything anymore, because it was not a _now and then_ thing anymore, it was becoming a daily basis in the last two weeks, and he just faced himself admitting he was feeling something for the boy, something meaningful.

"Tell Scott we are dating," he said that with confidence, like that was just what the boy was waiting to hear. But his face was confused and Derek felt like that wasn't enough and said "I can face your father, if you want to..."

"We're not _dating_!" Stiles snapped him. And was staring at him. He pushed the boy a bit farther so he could look at him.

"_What?_" he said without thinking, he was not expecting that.

"We're not dating, like _you are my boyfriend_," he said, fast, as if Derek was supposed to know that, "and I'm _yours_."

Derek thanked he was good in hiding emotions, because he felt and empty hole inside him with that words. "We are not dating, what the _fuck _are we doing then?!" he said, calm and a bit angry, because that's just how he _is_.

"We are just making out." Stiles said, pulling himself closer to Derek as if nothing has changed between them. And whispering closer to Derek, just not to shut up, he said "for earning experience... and you for, _whatever it is_... Not losing the practice?" he said rhetorically, laughing at the situation and he was okay with it.

Derek step back again, and Stiles widened his eyes. "What?" he said mostly to himself, putting the thoughts in order and then he said, "Is that because we didn't ask each other formally or something like that?" he was not waiting for an answer and was not looking at Stiles. "Okay then," and with a pause he went back to look at Stiles "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he was truly, well this was a huge step considering _who_ he is.

"No" Stiles chuckled as it was nothing but a kidding

Derek frowned confused now. "I'm serious Stiles!"

"No**!**" he was angry now, "I like making out with you, and you are like" and gesticulated over Derek head to foot, "hot like hell, but you are like 6 years older and my father will just _freak out_, my best friend kinda hates you and I love Lydia." it all hurt, but the last part was the worst.

"You love _Lydia_?" how could he love someone that didn't give a shit about him, while there was someone willingly to face his father - _the sheriff_.

"Yeah," Stiles was serious now, just like Derek. "And I always will..." he was telling himself that. "It's okay, _alright_, I don't care if you want someone else too, we're like..._mean nothing_."

And Derek was really angry now, how could the boy not see his feelings for him. "I don't want anyone else... Do you think I would be here all this time if it meant _nothing_?" Derek couldn't hold himself anymore, the words were just going out.

"_Oh my God_! I see," Stiles began "_look,_ let's just keep as we are and it's fine." he was approaching Derek again.

"No, it's not!" Derek let a bit of hurt leak through his words. "I don't want it to be this way." and walked towards the window, and shooting one last glance at Stiles, he left.

And Stiles was alone, just to think of what did just happen. Derek Hale, Derek _fucking _Hale, the hot, gorgeous, bad werewolf, had just declared to have feelings - yes, Derek_ has feelings _- for him. What means he got the last weeks all wrong, he was not like _just fun_ for the older guy, but he didn't consider the possibility of actually _dating_ Derek. How was he supposed to tell his father, or Scott? and that could screw all his minimum chances with Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles had decided it was going to pass, of course, Derek would never allow himself to feel something for him, and that comforted Stiles like soon they would be over it and making out again, surely he was not in love with Derek, he just liked to make out with him, getting some experience since he had not the opportunity so often, and well, Derek for sure had a lot to share, they never got further than kissing and snogging, not that Stiles would allow himself that.

He slept fine that night, deciding that Derek would not come back but that tomorrow probably he would come to his place just as nothing have happened.

* * *

Just as every weekday, he went to school, but this time it was not his ADD that distracted him, it was Derek's words and ideas. He imagined himself telling his dad about Derek.

_"So, dad," He would began, when they were having dinner "I have something to tell you." And his dad would just nod for him to continue "I've been hanging with someone, and we are dating now…" for sure that would make the sheriff widen his eyes and ask for more. "It's a guy."_

_And his dad would probably fumble himself and say something like "it's Alright son, I am your father and I will always be here. Do I know this little guy?"_

_"Yeah!" Smiling himself in nervous "It's Derek, you know… Derek Hale." His dad would now be thinking if his son has got mad or was kidding. "The one I accused of murder some months ago, you know he's a nice guy…"- Well considering that, his dad reaction was not hard to preview._

His thoughts were interrupted by Scott telling him to go to launch.

In the launch table, he stared at Lydia while his thoughts were going through the idea of her discovering that he was dating a guy, Derek Hale. Lydia was definitively _not a fan of _theHale Family and would think Stiles never liked her at all, since he would be gay, and well she would think herself that he used the false crush on her as _façade_. That would make her mad. Definitively not what he wanted her to think, and for sure not the truth.

Scott was waving and smiling at him when got his attention. "You haven't heard nothing I said huh?" Stiles smiled as for _sorry_; "I know all the Lydia thing, but staring at her the whole launch… is a bit creepy." Scott teased.

"Oh, Lydia…" Stiles wasn't paying attention in her at all. "Yeah." And nodded as he finally began to pay attention on Scott telling something about hanging with Allison on the weekend.

That night Derek didn't showed up in his place, and well, that was all Stiles could think, nothing other than Derek and him _dating_, how could Derek got that idea?

The next days came with no news and no Derek. Stiles was now dreaming about dating Derek, about even living together, but he refused to that, that was Lydia's place.

It was Friday night, Stiles had been reading more about werewolves and human interactions, and thinking of Derek even if he tried not too, Derek was missing in his day - was missing in his life - he even tried to call him, or text him, but no answer he got. He was not going to accept dating Derek, he just wanted him there, in fact he did not know what he wanted.

His phone buzzed in the desk, and he got it, Scott was calling, which was strange because Scott was supposed to be secretly dating Allison.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Stiles, what about watching a movie with us?" He could hear Allison voice in the back, but not with who she was talking to.

"Not sure I want to be between you two…" He said smiling at himself.

"But, everyone is here, like Derek…" His heart rate increased, _stupid body _he thought. "…Erica, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd… well everyone." And he heard voices in the back, most laughing, he told himself that his heart rate should have increased when he heard of Lydia, not of Derek's. Maybe he got too much time thinking that Scott was tired of waiting for an answer so he just said, "You coming than? _Good_. We're at my place, see you." and hung up.

What amused him was the idea of facing Derek, which for sure had been avoiding him. _What would Derek do?_ So he got himself a hoodie and the car keys, and went.

Facing Derek with everyone in the same room was not that easy. He was just in the farthest spot in the room possible, and well, Lydia with Jackson was some kind of distraction.

Whatever the movie was about he didn't got it, playing the variety of ways he could talk to Derek, and the answers he wanted. Most of them with the end he wanted _"ok, we make out again, no more than that."_. Imagining whole conversations with Derek was not new, since he did that all week.

No talking happened between them. And they all went home.

He saw the sheriff cruise in front of the house so he knew his father was home, he had let a note in the fridge for not worrying his father.

When he got inside his father looked away from the TV, at him. "So, how was the night? Fun?" smiling at his son.

"Yeah, it was nice." Stiles Smiled back as he drove himself to the staircase leading upstairs.

"You'll catch a cold if go out wearing just a shirt at night." and stared back at the TV.

_Shit_, he forgot he took off the hoodie in Scott's place. It was too late for going back, Scott probably would take it to him at school next Monday.

He got into his room, changed clothes, brushed his teeth and was going in his bedroom when he saw Derek was there.

He just handed his hoodie and added "You forgot it at Scott's." and was heading back to the window, like he was fighting himself the fact that he even got there.

"There was no need of bringing it." Stiles said, without thinking. And cursed himself in his thoughts. That was the perfect situation for having that talk. "Hey! Wait!" he said looking at the guy that was almost going away.

And Derek looked back, at him, "What?"

Stiles gulped, all the conversations he had in his head were not going to happen, no word was going out of his mouth. "_I_… I don't want you to go." And looked down, "It's lonely without you here." And Derek just sighed. "_Look_, I don't want to be without you…_here_." He looked back at Derek, but did not know why he said the last word, he did not want to be without Derek _at all_.

"That's not enough to make me stay." Derek said, coldly. And was turning back into the window, but Stiles got him in the arm.

"_Look_…Listen don't be like this to me. It's not my fault." He said that and well, he knew Derek would know that was true.

"_No_? Who is it then?" and the silence fell for a while, maybe minutes, Derek turned around to face Stiles, angry in his face. He snorted. "You're right, it's not…" and freed himself of Stiles grip, "it's mine, for_ falling in love_ with a child." he said just before jumping out.

Stiles just stared at the open window and could not understand the way those words hit him, _falling in love with a child_. Was Derek in love with him?

That idea got his stomach to twist, and he whispered himself "Love." He was deaf with the buzzing of his mind processing the information.

_What? Seriously that's too much. Love is like more than just liking to make out with someone, love is like… thinking about someone since the minute you wake up till the moment you fall asleep, to dream of this someone, and you get speechless in this someone's presence, and get yourself imagining conversations that maybe will never happen with this someone, and that's what I feel for Ly-_…

_Yes_, realization bit him so hard, that he couldn't help but open his mouth and say "_Oh my God_! I am in love with_ him_."


	3. Chapter 3

Admitting that he was indeed in love with Derek was not the same as saying he would follow with it, that he would face his father and whoever else goes against the fact.

He was actually a bit secure, Derek was also in love with him. Well, that's not so painful like to be in love with someone who _doesn't give a shit about you_, and he knew that feeling.

The Saturday began alone, and thoughtful, he couldn't stop thinking of how good it was to be with Derek, but also how bad it was.  
He would spend the Saturday watching TV, because he missed that, and having his dad home was something rare these days.

They didn't talk that much, just the usual _how's school_, and _how have been your days_... Soon they were just silent watching some soap on TV and eating whatever it was to eat in the house - soon the grocery shopping would be necessary.

It looks like the universe was wanting to tell him something, cause the story of a couple in the soap was about a love which could not be assumed, and after running away for long the young lady of the story had her best advice "_when you love someone, and someone loves you back. Nothing can hold you apart._" his heart rate increased as if they words were for him "_and whatever it has to be faced to live 'love', it is worth holding the hand of your lover._" like a fool he just answered the lines of a TV character.

"_Yes,_" and there was emotion in his voice that his father couldn't help staring at him, eyes wide open asking himself if his son has gone mad.

"Stiles?" he was smiling, "are you alright son?" and chuckled a little. Because they used to watch soaps but not _involve_ themselves with the story at all.

"Yeah!" Stiles pretended to smile, "I'm fine...just...realized something I should have realized earlier." why did he even said that? Everything was still okay between him and his lover, weren't they?  
His dad seem to accept that and looked back at the TV.

"_Dad_," Stiles began, getting his father attention because he was serious, and well _Stiles is never serious._ "Hypothetically saying, if I was to be... _Involved_, with someone a bit older than me..." he didn't know what he was doing, but he had to finish now he'd started. "would that be a problem?"

"You are still 17 Stiles, to be... Involved, with someone older, depending how older, it's against the law." it was the _sheriff_ talking, not his father. Then he saw the look in his son's face and changed his tone. "_look, son,_ it's better if you relate yourself with girls of you age." now it was _his dad-tone_; and the word _girls_ shoot him a pain in his chest.

"but what if I am involved - _involved_." and straightened himself to look better as his dad, for sure everything was printed in his face. "and knowing that this_ person_ mirrors my feelings."

"Stiles!" his father snapped, for sure he got the message of '_person'_. "is there anyone you are with? - not _hypothetically_ anymore." and silence he got as answer for a minute or two. He sighed and continued "if this person of yours, is older, _he _may know the consequences of assuming a 17 year old boy as... 'Lover'," his father sounded concerned.

Stiles was about to run away from the talking but his father bend forward to look into his eyes. And calmly said "Son, I am just saying... It's better if you relate yourself with girls, _or guys_, that are living the same problems as you." and Stiles knew he was been true "Like, school problems or friendship problems. And someone older, will be facing different problems... Do you understand what I am saying?" he was looking at Stiles and well, even disappointed he had to answer something.

"Yes, father." he said after a moment.

His father sighed. Closed his eyes a bit longer than usual in a blink, and said "But, you are _my son_. And well, if it is important for you," Stiles wasn't actually believing what he was hearing, "...and it makes you happy." and there was so much more beneath the surface of words, like _and_ _you are healthy, your grades aren't lower_... "I'd prefer it to be with my consent."

_Yes_, his dad was willing to meet whoever it is, and of course let it clear _he is the sheriff who also carries guns_.

"Okay." Stiles answered thoughtfully. "_I mean,_ if there was someone..." and his father just went back to his position because he knew Stiles was going to go around, and around with this and reaching _no_where.

Stiles smiled at himself when saw his father wasn't looking.

He went upstairs. Whatever it was - the television, maybe - changed his mind, and he was wanting to face everyone.

He was so tired of being alone and missing Derek with him.

He got his phone and texted.

**Stiles: come along tonight (:**

And sit waiting for an answer, which came not much later.

**Sourwolf: No.**

His body shivered with the cold answer, but well, it was Derek he was always cold and grumpy.

**Stiles: oy! plz come, I have a dog whistle n I'm not afraid of using it.**

**Sourwolf: ...**

**Stiles: I mean I miss u, grumpy.**

**Sourwolf: I am not going.**

Well, Stiles needed a plan to bring Derek.

**Stiles: srsly? Cause I could b in danger n theres no 1 to save me.**

Minutes passed, but no answer.

**Stiles: oh no! Evil fairy attacking me. HEPL.**

And no answer again.

He laid on his backs in the bed looking at the phone, but rested his arm on his side after a while looking the phone with no answer. He fell asleep.

* * *

"_Stiles!_" his father wakes him up "they are needing me at the station, so I am going, but I don't know when I am coming back."

"What happened?" Stiles head was aching and his hand was still holding the phone.

"Nothing to bother you." the Sheriff was leaving. "And save the sleeping for the nights." he teased before vanishing from Stiles sight.

He looked at the phone, the last message was his, terribly about Evil Fairies. Derek didn't come to rescue him.

The rest of Saturday was to prepare dinner, exchange messages with Scott and call Derek, with no answer.

He didn't tell Scott, and he couldn't even if he wanted, Scott was telling _Allison-facts_, and Stiles was just reading because if he didn't, he would have nothing to be entertained.

His father didn't come to dinner. And he was tired of waiting, so he ate alone.

Looking at the phone, tired of waiting for Derek to answer any of his calls or texts. He decided to wait until 10pm, for an answer that didn't come.

So he left, got out, to his jeep, and was going to search for Derek. First in the old Hale house, if he was not there, then the only place he could be was the abandoned subway station.

He drove until he was in front of the house. There was no electricity in the house so he couldn't know if Derek was there just by looking at the windows with lights on.

He walked off the car, and walked to the front door, pushed it open, looked around and got in.

"_Hello?_... Derek." he shouted at the dark, but he still could see the stairs and the walls - with the moonlight passing through the cracks in the walls, no one was there. But there was some sound upstairs.

He used the stairs and stopped in front of a closed door, probably what was a bedroom, sure the sound came from there.

"You didn't come to my place, _so _I came at yours" and decided to open the door. "I am sorry Derek, I just realized I love you _too-_" and frowned as he stopped talking.

There were red eyes glowing at him, not two, but four, "_Alright,_" he began, frighten and a bit embarrassed "you are not Derek..." gulped, and closing the door ran back to the front door, he shouted as went through it "I'm sorry to interrupt anything. I will go now, pretend that I didn't-"

His heart rate wasn't in the calmest possible. - maybe the fastest.

Walking straight to his car, he had to stop, because there was someone, _with glowing red eyes_ blocking his way inside.

"I will just go now, okay, _excuse me?_" he said, they were werewolves _for sure_, and could hear or sense his fear. But he didn't care, he just needed to go away. There was a big mistake to go out alone in the dark, while he knew there was an Alpha pack, probably dangerous, in town.

"You are looking for Derek?" said the voice, it was a men. "Is he your Alpha? ... Or should I say _lover_?" he could see the smile in the wolf's face.  
He had time to look around and see more two werewolves at his side, both had red eyes too. And he blacked out, something hit his head.

* * *

A deep pain in his head is what wakes Stiles, he opens his eyes to see if the dark goes away but what he see isn't that different. He looks around, there's no one but him, and well it's no longer until he realizes where he is – or _in what_- he is in a cage. '_Seriously a fucking cage_' he thinks for himself, he's not dangerous or anything why did anyone would put him in a cage?

_'Oh no!'_ he's been kidnapped again. '_Shit, why is it always me?_'. He drives himself closer to the bars try to hear something, around the cage he sees an abandoned room, he can't recognize it, but there is lot of dirt and a desk, some chairs. He looks down to see if he still has everything in place, yes, he is just as he was before, '_two legs, two arms, one head'_, he counts. And fumble a he is, he messes his clothes while in search of things on his pockets, yeah, _things_ are still there, his keys and his cellphone. '_My phone!_' he almost says it out loud, than hiding himself in a corner he takes it out to see if it's still working. 'M_y phone, seriously, they are such idiots, didn't even take my phone._' without thinking he taps Derek's number, which is the last he called, even if it wasn't it was him he was going to call to save him.

This time Derek answered, and in a low voice Stiles began "Derek,_ oh thank God_ you answered this time, look, I've been kidnapped-" he began, just before being interrupted by Derek's harsh tone.

"No Stiles, I don't want to talk, stop lying _okay_?" He wasn't hearing the boy. "Whatever it is, forget it, I'm in not love with you." Stiles got speechless and gulped.

"But… I'm in danger, you need to save me."

"Stiles! Stop being such a child." He paused a bit, and well, tears were beginning shed of Stiles' eyes. "Yes, I answered it, just to say _stop calling_."

"Dere-" his voice was shaking, there was no way Derek couldn't notice he was truly in danger.

"Stop Stiles. I don't care, I don't want to see you anymore, or… or talk to you, forget it Stiles." And he hung up.

"But Derek, the Alphas just got me-" he forced the words out but soon he noticed the line was already closed.

He looked at the phone again, and redialed the number, just to hear that he was being redirected to the voicemail. "_No, no, no, no way Derek._" He hissed as he dialed the number again, just to hear the same message.

He fell, weak, tears bursting out of his eyes, phone in his hand that was at his side. He was in extremely uncomfortable position but he didn't care, the pain inside was much stronger than the ones from the outside.

Derek was not coming to save him. Derek didn't want him, anymore. He's been kidnapped, even though he freed himself he was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Even all the pain were not enough to make him stop thinking for long.

'_Scott_', if Derek didn't, his best friend would hear him. So he dialed Scott, hiding himself in the corner again.

"Hey, Stiles, what's up dude? It's good that you called cause I can't solve _the-_"

"Scott, the Alphas got me," tiredness and fear in his voice while he whispered the words, "they _kidnapped_ me..."

"_Oh my God!_ Are you alright Stiles?" _stupid friend, stupid question_ of course he was not alright. "Where are you? Can you tell me where you are?"

"No... I don't know, somewhere abandoned," and a sound was coming closer, "someone is coming here, can't you track me by smell?" someone got through the door, "come quickly." he said before hanging up and hiding the phone.

He stood up to face his kidnapper.

It was a man, not so old but not so young.

"So? Have you made yourself comfortable?" he teased. "Is your Alpha coming?" he said as pointed to the pocket where Stiles still had the phone under his grip. Stiles shot a confused look at him, "_what?_ you didn't thought we let you keep your phone because we are stupid _huh?_" and he laughed loudly. "Now give me that," and stretched his arm in Stiles' direction. "I know you are going to play the role of hero and tell him not to come anymore... So, give me that, now!"

And Stiles faced him, putting angry and decision on his tone "No!"

"You want me to get it myself?" and raised an eyebrow.

He spat some _hahaha_s as he opened the cage, and Stiles stepped back, just to hit the wall.

The wolf came closer, and not even shifting he got Stiles under his tight grip, Stiles fell to the floor with the first punch. He tried to fight, but he was too weak to fight back. The wolf punched him three more times before Stiles was defeated on the floor, without moving anymore, but awake.

He snorted and put his hand on his pocket, got Stiles' phone and went away, locking the cage again. He put the phone and the cage's key in the dirty desk, looked at Stiles, smiling, and went back through the door he came in.

Stiles could see the phone buzzing in the desk, but he would not even try to stand up. He was aching, inside out.

* * *

He had his head between two bars, lowered, when he heard talking and things breaking in the room where the door was connecting.

There were some screaming and more things been broken.

Soon it stopped, and he heard unknown voiced shouting at each other.

He stood up when a woman came through the door, she got the cage's key from the desk, and Stiles' attention was brought to the other man with some cuts and scratches that came through the door, caring a body - which Stiles recognized as Isaac - followed by another man dragging another body – Scott's.

They were both dropped in the cage, unconscious, and the woman stared at Stiles "Your coward Alpha sent two Betas." and coming closer she kicked Isaac's body. "We got rid of them." and they left, locking the cage again, grinning.

Stiles checked the bodies to see if they were still alive.

Tried to wake Scott up, he didn't succeed at first.

When Scott woke up, he looked at Stiles. "Hey... Are you alright?"

"I should be asking _you_ this!" Stiles said, smiling a bit.

"_Yeah_, I am not that fine. But I'll heal." and tried to stand up, not succeeding he just sited and looked at Isaac. "Oh God, they knocked us out..."

"Why did you came with him? Where are the others?" Stiles still hoped, this 'the others' included Derek. But Derek would not come anyway.

"I hadn't time to contact then, Isaac was waiting for me at my house, don't actually know what for..." he frowned at himself.

"Do you have your phone? They took mine."

"No, I let it in the car." he hissed in pain. "It's alright..." and raised a hand.

Isaac woke up and moved at their side. "Hey dude... They are strong."

"Do you have a phone?" Stiles burst, "_I mean_, are you alright?"

"Yeah, _Yeah_, I have a phone." and put his hand on his pocket, just to take it out with a big crash in the screen.

"Nice." Stiles sighed, "Now we are _fucked up_. And no one is coming to save us."

"What about Derek? They said something about him coming or sending betas..." Scott said.

"Yeah, they thought I would call Derek to save me, that's why they let me keep my phone." he nodded and pointed with his thumb to the desk outside the cage, "in fact I did..."

"Then he's coming." Isaac said, hopeful.

"No, he's not coming." Stiles sighed, and looked away, "He said he didn't care, and he is not coming. He thinks I am lying or something."

"Why would he think that?" Scott answered, helping Isaac to sit up.

"Because I lied about been in danger before."

They stood in silence for a while.

"And where are we actually?" Stiles wanted to know, because that was not a known place and there was no sound of cars around.

"Some abandoned place in the edge of the woods." Isaac answered.

Scott was standing at the bars, he shouted for the Alphas in the next-door room, but he got no answer and soon quit trying.

Some hours passed - probably, and the wolves healed enough to try to get out of the cage, with no success.

There was a little opening in the wall Stiles hadn't noticed before; it was in the cage back wall, protected with bars too, Isaac was looking at it since he was rebuilding himself of using all his strength against the bars. Stiles got up to look through it.

He could see the forest ground, they were in a basement.

'_The hell of a huge basement_' he thought, it had at least two rooms, and the one they were was big enough.

The moon was up in the sky, not a full moon, but it gave him an idea.

The shit his life became, werewolf best friend, been kidnapped was part of his skills now, the girl of his dreams was dating a werewolf too, and he was supposed to be dating a werewolf too, if he hadn't screwed it all up. Werewolves were his life plot now. The creatures you hear when you are a child, the ones who howl at the moon in the full moon nights... _That's it_. That's what wolfs do, they _howl_.

"Why don't you howl?" and he got the two wolfs attention. "_Like_, the other would recognize your howling, and where it comes from,_ right?_"

Scott delayed before getting the idea, Isaac was just waiting for Scott's reaction.

"We can try." Scott said.

Walked to the little opening, his eyes glowed yellow and he howled.

Maybe each howling could share a different message, this one would for sure be a _rescue calling_.

He howled for some minutes before the man from before got through the door and shout at them "_Shut up!_" Scott stopped and stared at him. "It's annoying to hear that," and was walking away as they heard two other howls in the back. Even Stiles could hear it. Isaac gave a look at him, and mouthed '_Erika and Derek_'.

Isaac looked at the opening and howled but stopped as something was thrown violently at him, a piece of wood - from the dirt in the room. The Alpha outside of the cage was angry, had glowing red eyes, "I said _shut up_."

And Scott gazed him until he left the room. Stiles bent down to see if everything was okay with Isaac. No more than a cut in the face, he would heal.

Scott looked at them, and exchanged looks with Stiles - they knew each other for years and his look was telling Stiles to calm down, help was probably coming.

Considering Derek and Erika - and probably Boyd, which was always with Erika these days - coming was comforting, but not enough.

There were at least three Alphas, and none of them beside Derek were strong enough to defeat them, and there was only _one Derek_.

_Three Alphas_ against _one Alpha and two beta_s was not balanced, they were going to lose.

Scott stopped looking at Stiles and Isaac raised his head at the same time, looking at the opening in the wall.

"They're here." Scott walked toward the opening and Isaac stood up.

Stiles decided to look in the opening too, he saw nothing but dark and trees in the distance.

"They are three." he heard Scott saying, to someone in the woods.

"Who's there?" he frowned asking for Isaac in the other side of the cage.

"Derek, Erika and Boyd," he answered.

_Derek came_ - his heart rate increased, but certainly not for him.

"There's a door at north. They are probably there" Scott was an idiot, he was talking through distance as if the Alphas in the next-door room wouldn't hear.

"No, no!" Stiles poked Scott's shoulder. "They are few," and exchanged a look with Scott, "_look,_ I know that you can hear, you guys _get your asses out of here_. Get Jackson, and Allison."

Scott darted a look at Stiles, confusion in his face. Well, if anyone was smart enough in this pack, Stiles knew that Allison had a plenty number of weapons and his father had experience to come out with a plan to defeat those Alphas. "You will have to work with her if you want to save _m-_...us" Derek was not there to save him. And he would be an egoist if he didn't thought about the other two wolves in danger too.

"Stiles is right. They are pretty strong..." he looked at Isaac and both of them knew something Stiles didn't.

The woman in the other room had said '_thank you_'.

Derek and the others were gone, that's what Isaac told him.

They would just have to wait now.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was sitting in one of the old seats of the abandoned subway cars thinking about how everything was bad with Stiles, and well, cursing himself for been in love with that child, _seriously lying about been in danger_, how many times would Stiles lie about being danger just do bring Derek next to him. He'd turned his phone off after that last call. Looking at the ceiling of that car and trying not to hear the uncomfortable sounds Erika and Boyd were making in another subway car next to the one he was.

A howling invaded his mind, it was a known one – Scott, and well it was not just a calling, it meant he was in danger. Erika and Boyd were suddenly in the same car him, panic in their faces, and just by nodding, they knew that the instructions were to find where Scott was.

They moved fast, assuming that Scott would not have much time to howl if he was indeed in danger. They were in the woods and the sound stopped, they tried using the memory to remember what direction the sound came from, but they quit trying.

Erika stared at Derek for some moments and he nodded. They were both howling then, hopping that Scott howled back if he could, if not - they would lose too much time trying to track his smell.

And Erika's eyes widened in even deeper panic when the answer was a howling of Isaac's. They rushed to follow the sound while there was still time.

It was not long until the howling was interrupted, finishing with a pain sound that probably could only be heard by them, wolves. They hurried.

A cold wave ran through his spine when Derek thought that Stiles could be with them, Scott was his best friend, and since he denied – _he denied his lover_ – to save him, Stiles would obviously call Scott, which was stupid enough to go alone. If both of them were in danger, probably Stiles would be in very worse situation, and the threaten was strong or powerful to beat two of the best betas he knew. The thought of Stiles hurt, and _because of him_, because _he_ denied to help him, _to save him_.

They stopped, in the edge of the woods, there was a shack, Derek knew that shack - it was abandoned in years. Derek began to speak, as Erika and Boyd got ready to attack whoever tried to surprise them. "How many?" and Scott could hear from afar thanks to the super-hearing. He heard they were three and nodded, he heard Stiles voice then, and hold himself to not running there or show any emotional difference in front of Erika and Boyd. Too late, they were looking at him and his heart was skipping beats.

"How do we get in?" said Boyd, and stared at Derek when the instructions were interrupted by Stiles voice.

Derek gulped, hearing the new instructions, and refusing to accept it at first. Jackson for sure heard the howling, but no sight of him there, he was not really caring for Scott at all, or anyone but himself – and Lydia _maybe_. And Allison, she'd just tried to kill him, why would she help werewolves?

And Scott affirmed they were strong enough to beat them. There was an unknown voice that belonged to a woman, and she was thanking that as if it was a compliment. The werewolves tensed. The enemy knew their plan, but maybe they didn't know what '_Allison' _stands for – _hunters_.

And they ran back to the town.

* * *

Knocking at the Argent's house was not something he was willing to do, so he ordered Erika to do so.

The two of them stood there at the front door of the Argents, while Boyd was to find and bring Jackson.

Allison was the one to open the door, she stared at them, and he could feel the rage in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she was cold, and soon her father was there too, having a gun in hand, '_does he walk with that all the time?'_ Erika thought.

"We need your help," Derek said that, gulping his pride.

Taking an ironic grin as answer, followed by "why would I help _you_?" the emphasis in the 'you' was of disgust, surely not referring to them all, but only Derek.

Derek sighed and he was serious. After a minute he said, "Because we have an enemy is in common," and after some moments more and an uninterested look of Allison he added "And we both have someone we _love_ in danger," The look in Allison's face cleared and he earned incredulous looks of Erika and Chris. Allison gulped and nodded agreeing to help after a minute.

"The Alpha pack, they kidnapped Stiles, Scott and Isaac. They are keeping them in a shack in the edge of the woods." Allison looked at her father, she was the leader, he wouldn't argue her decisions. He put down the gun and texted something on his phone, looking back at her to nod.

"What they want?" She said, with her '_decided woman'_ tone.

"We don't know." Erika spoke.

"But they have our people." Derek began, "and as I know, you are in search of them too, they killed people in the town."

"Yes," She agreed. "We'll come up with a plan, in 40 minutes we meet at the Hale's ruins," She sounded a bit uncomfortable referring to that place like this, to the owner himself.

Derek nodded, and Allison closed the door.

* * *

They were in front of Jackson's house.

Boyd was talking to him when Derek and Erika arrived. He did not want to help.

"Why would I care if McCall's been kidnapped?" He said, ignoring Boyd and addressing himself to Derek.

"That doesn't matter," Derek began and Jackson was not changing his mind. "He is in danger, and you-"he pointed at Jackson to emphasize, "are too."

Jackson was not believing, but he was not stupid, he would hear more.

"The Alpha pack will kill one by one of the wolves in this town that don't lower their heads to them." Derek said.

And Erika added "And of course you wouldn't do that."

"And what do I earn helping you?" Jackson spat.

"Staying alive?" Boyd teased.

"You fight as a pack now, or die as an Omega later." Derek was angry, and was not going to argue more than that.

"Okay." He said, still in his arrogant tone. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Derek, Erika, Boyd, and Jackson arrived in the meeting point at the same time as the Argent's hunters. Derek nodded to Chris, so he would begin to explain what the plan was. But he raised his hand before Chris began, evoking silence while all wolves directed their sights to the front door of the house. The haunters just noticing what was happening pointed their guns to that same place, Allison was ready to shoot her bow in that spot too.

They all tensed when the figure appeared going out of the house. Even though it was a known one, the weapons and fangs kept pointed, until Peter started talking.

"Wise decision nephew…" And Derek straightened up as he shifted back into a normal human. "An Alpha pack can't be fought with only one Alpha and some unprepared Betas." And he smiled, Erika rolled her eyes. Allison lowered her bow, but the other hunters didn't lowered weapons.

"What do you want?" Derek was harsh.

"I want to help." And paused. Derek sighed. "I heard the desperate howling too. I thought I would make myself useful", He was now in front of them. "Considering that I am the only one who is trained enough to face an Alpha."

Derek nodded, twice. First to Peter, accepting him, and second to Chris that would resume what he was going to do before the interruption – explain the plan.

Everyone paid attention as he talked. "You go first, distract them, so they won't hear us coming. We will use the same gas as we used that once in the police station. So you all have to be prepared to stop breathing for a while." Erika nodded when Chris bounced his eyes thought them, "We are going to act the fastest as possible. Get inside there, immobilize them-" He was looking at his hunters now, "and kill them."

Peter's eyes were pleased, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. Jackson had a worried look in his face, and Chris eased it adding "Only them."

Derek nodded and walked towards the woods. Chris, Allison and the hunters went into their cars, getting another way to the shack.

* * *

Suddenly all the silence in the shack extinguished. Derek got in first, hitting a wolf that was in the way in, followed by the betas that were already fighting against the two other Alphas there – _yes_, they were four and not three as Scott saw earlier.

The fight was not fair, only Derek was the one succeeding to hold two of the wolves, both fully shifted into the a monster.

The others shifted too into pure wolves. Jackson with Peter were the ones in advantage against this one that was a female.

Erika and Boyd were barely standing up against the other one.

Derek could hear the cars outside only because he was paying attention. So he shouted "_now!_".

They tried to hold the wolves and the breath the longest possible. Erika was defeated in a corner of the room, and the gas invaded the whole space they were.

An arrow hit the one that defeated Erika first. But soon nothing else could be seen with all the light combined with the explosions for blinding of the hunters and shooting of guns.

The gas vanished and one Alpha was already dead, head taken off by one of the hunters. The other was under Peter and Jackson's grip was the next to be killed.

The other one was now under Derek and Boyd's grip, and about to be shot with a _wolfsbane_ bullet like the other one Derek had defeated.

But before been shot he shouted in panic. "You lied," He was addressing to Peter. Derek got a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, Peter was just there looking at the whole situation.

"Him!" and he tried to point at Peter, "He told us if we get the boy, you would be defeated." Derek's red eyes turned into Peter, and Chris shot the gun.

"_Is there anyone is going to free us?!_" Stiles shouted in the other room, attracting Derek's attention.

When he looked again, Peter wasn't there anymore, and they all shifted back into humans.

Allison ran to the next room, followed by Derek.

She opened the cage and ran to Scott, Isaac just looked. Stiles got out of the cage, getting his phone.

After that, he stared at Derek noticing his presence.

Derek was so guilty about it all, and he couldn't really look in Stiles eyes. He gave his backs and went to the room where the others were dead. How could he face Stiles, he could see the boy was even a bit lame of been beaten.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted walking to the other room too, and when Derek turned to look at him, he saw the boy looking around.

"Is that blood?" He asked pointing at the floor next to an Alpha's body – beheaded - being dragged by a hunter.

_Yes,_ that was blood. There was blood almost everywhere in that room.

Derek didn't understand the question until he saw the boy was falling to the floor. He hurried to hold him.

_Yes _- he fainted at the sight of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke up in his bed, it was already morning, and his body was aching. He opened his eyes and looked at the nightstand where he used to put his phone every night. It was there, he got it.

**_8:10am of Sunday._**

One unread messages from Scott.

**Scott: text me when u wake up. hope u r better. there r sum painkilers I left in 1st drawer computer desk 4 ur dad not findin it.**

He remembered Derek came to save them last night, but when he was about to talk to him, he turned away. And thought '_Yeah, Derek don't want to talk to me_', sighed, and got up.

Took a painkiller, and texted Scott.

**Stiles: im awake now. I ache.**

A few seconds later he got an answer

**Scott: that means u r alive :)**

**Stiles: yeah,yeah. what time did u bring me yesterday?**

**Scott: we took u home at 4**

'_We?_' Stiles thought before typing, he was getting ready to take a shower.

**Stiles: we?**

**Scott: me n derek. he didn't let me carry u**

Stiles heart was hurried now. Derek carried him? That means Derek was not angry with him. He got an alert that his phone's battery was almost empty.

**Scott: said was his fault ur injurd.**

**Scott: ur dad wasnt home, didnt saw us.**

Stiles wasn't actually paying attention anymore, he opened a message screen to Derek.

**Stiles: u angry?**

The alert on the screen said again that the battery was low he dismissed it, and a second alert came, a text from Scott.

**Scott: u have braekfast already? should take a shower, I smell you from here hahaha**

Stiles smiled at the phone and typed.

**Stiles: if u allow me im goin to.**

**Stiles: shower + breakfast bye.**

**Scott: bey**.

And an alert popped in the screen, Derek's text.

**Sourwolf: Yes, very angry indeed.**

Stiles' heart skipped some beats, and he began typing

**Stiles: Im srry** :(

He just pressed '_send_' and the phone went off, battery was over. He hurried into plugging it to the cable but it was not coming back so soon.

He quit after looking at a glowing red battery screen three times. Sighed and got in the bathroom to take a shower.

He wasn't thinking about the physical pain at all, he was angry with himself for wasting Derek - _fucking_ - Hale. He was never going to have an opportunity like that anymore, and he didn't want to, he just wanted to have Derek again.

After the shower, he looked at the phone screen again.

**1 message(s) from Scott.**

**3 message(s) from Sourwolf.**

He decided that Scott's text was probably correcting the spelling of '_bye_'. And that Derek was probably lecturing him, or describing how angry he was because of how childish Stiles acted before. Better to avoid the pain of rejection and get some breakfast.

* * *

His father was home, but sleeping.

He sat at the table in the kitchen eating his cornflakes with milk. Staring at the nothing or the food. Not thinking at all.

His dad got downstairs.

"Hey, heard you awake" He was looking at Stiles, just as he always looked. "8am on Sunday? _Who are you and what you've done to my son?_" He teased, grinning.

Stiles smiled back. "How were things yesterday?"

"Fine," his dad responded, "But I don't wanna talk about work. I'll soon have to face those things in my office." He sounded happy, "I'll be working home today."

Stiles just nodded, and was about to offering himself to help – that would distract him. But his father warned.

"And you are going to do whatever other thing you have to do while I work _alone_."

"Alright, alright"

* * *

He sat at the desk in his room, '_spend all day in computer, that's what today is going to be'_ he thought, and got the phone while the computer was starting.

**2 message(s) from Scott.**

**4 message(s) from Sourwolf.**

**1 missing call from Lydia.**

He decided calling Lydia later and read Scott's messages first.

**Scott: bye***

**Scott: text when u bak.**

And he typed,

**Stiles: back your Yoda is.**

And smiled, remembering how all this werewolf things were funny in the beginning.

Opened Derek's messages.

**Sourwolf: not with you**

**Sourwolf: with myself**

**Sourwolf: and Peter.**

And a recent one.

**Sourwolf: Are you still there?**

His heart was racing now, he was not believing that Derek was not angry with him, he thought he was _like: 'mad_ with him'.

**Stiles: Im here. what about peter?**

**Sourwolf: He told the Alphas that if they wanted to hit me**

**Sourwolf: they needed to get you.**

**Stiles: n why is that?**

**Stiles: do I've power upon u?**

**Sourwolf: What do you think?**

He was going to die if his heart kept beating at that pace. He decided to tease.

**Stiles: scott said u carried me home :p**

**Sourwolf: Not home.**

**Sourwolf: only until your jeep**

**Stiles: n then u threw me there?**

**Sourwolf: No**

**Stiles: so u held me in ur arms the whole ride home then?**

**Sourwolf: …**

**Stiles: n then u brought me inside home, put me in bed?**

**Sourwolf: …**

His smile was _huge_, and the alert of a message from Scott came up.

**Scott: u ready to have thaaat convrsation now?**

Stiles frowned, and responded.

**Stiles: what conversation?**

**Scott: about derek.**

**Stiles: what about Derek?**

**Scott: what about him askin me to leave the room befor, as if i wasnt goin to put my head back inside n see him kissing ur forhead?**

Stiles chuckled.

**Stiles: I know nothing about it.**

And changed the screen to Derek's texts.

**Stiles: so… tell me about when u put me in bed with a kiss in forehead…**

**Sourwolf: You were awake?**

**Stiles: No**

**Stiles: Scot told me :D**

**Sourwolf: I will kill him.**

**Stiles: Stop denying it.**

**Stiles: you SO love me.**

**Sourwolf: …**

Stiles could imagine Derek frowning now. He bit his lower lip and typed.

**Stiles: no problem.**

**Stiles: I love you too.**

**Sourwolf: what?**

**Stiles: come along (:**

He changed the screen back to Scott.

**Stiles: yeah, I know nothing about that.**

**Stiles: what about that for u?**

**Scott: idk**

**Scott: I dont like him**

**Scott: but, if u… want to have something… wit him**

**Scott: I wont b in ur way.**

**Stiles: (:**

**Scott: is that it?**

**Stiles: maybe.**

**Scott: tell me about it.**

**Stiles: later on**

**Stiles: gotta go**

**Scott: ok.**

Stiles didn't had to go, but he was so euphoric that couldn't type anymore.

He took another painkiller and laid on his back in bed.

* * *

Maybe it was on purpose but he heard when Derek came through the window. He sat.

Derek stood there, his face was not hard as usual.

"Hey, you came." Stiles said smiling.

"I... _Look _Stiles," Derek was trying to say he was sorry, but that words would never come out of his mouth. "I can't help but feel guilty about putting you in danger..." he was looking down, "and not listening to you when you asked for help."

Stiles got up, "Yeah, you are _totally_ the one to blame." and that made Derek raise his head. Stiles got closer. "How come you not protecting the one_ you love_?" he teased. "You know there's no forgiveness."

And Derek looked like he was believing, "I know _that-_" Derek began, but Stiles stopped him. Holding his leather jacket with a hand.

"The only way to forgiveness," and got closer to Derek's face with his own. "Is a kiss."

Derek smiled, understanding the he was kidding.

And kissed Stiles, _oh_ how he missed those soft lips, or wrapping his arms around the boy.

After a moment, Stiles broke the kissing, but was still under Derek's wrap.

"I am the one to be sorry," he began, "I didn't admitted _we were_ dating before."

"Are we dating now then?" Derek said, grinning.

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, "_totally_!"

They kissed and soon were already laid in bed.

"What about Scott?" he was so glad to be sharing the same air as Stiles.

"He's okay with it," and gave Derek a fast kiss, that sounded loudly. And pushing Derek only a bit, he said "But you will have to face the Sheriff." he sentenced.

"_Right now?_" Derek asked.

Stiles hummed thinking for a moment, "No, that can wait a _few kisses more._"

Derek smiled, and didn't lose time.

Derek's hot lips were all Stiles needed, he could even ignore the pain in his whole body.

'_a few more kisses_', were also '_a few more than kisses_'. And that took them some hours.

* * *

Stiles made coffee for his father, and took it until his office. Putting it at the sheriff's table, full of papers.

"Thanks," his dad said nodding. Stiles stood there for a few moments, so his father felt to warn him again, looking at his son "I said I am working _alone_ today." and burying his head back in the papers.

Stiles smiled, "That's not it."

The Sheriff nodded, but kept his face on the papers.

"Remember when I said yesterday about a _hypothetical person_..." It was weird to speak of yesterday, many things happened from day to night that seemed much more time.

His dad hummed. And he continued, "...you said you would want it to be with your consent, _like_ as if it was for me to introduce both of you..."

"Yeah! What about it Stiles?" he raised his head from the papers, "I can see it's not hypothetical_ at all_."

"_Yeah,_" Stiles looked down, "_He_'s here to see you."

His father's eyes widened. "Here? Like _right now_?", and Stiles looked at him, nodding. "_Bring him in_ then," his father said, adjusting in the chair, and taking a sip of the coffee Stiles just brought.

Stiles smiled and left the room.

In the living room Derek was waiting and when Stiles arrived he said "I think I am going to come another time then..." he decided against facing the Sheriff that same day.

"Too late for that _sourwolf._" Stiles said, and grabbed Derek's hand, slipping his fingers among Derek's ones.

He dragged Derek until the entrance of the Sheriff's home office, which was wide enough so both of them were visible to Mr. Stilinski.

"_Dad_," Stiles said.

"Mr. Stilinski." Derek said, that sounded really funny in his voice, and Stiles held himself not to laugh.

The sheriff raised his head and also his eyebrows.

"_Stiles!_" his dad said, "It's Derek Hale!" _as if he hadn't noticed_ he was holding Derek Hale's hand.

"I know." Stiles said.

"Him! Out of everyone you chose him?" Stiles was grinning now.

"Oh my God, take your hand out of my son," the Sheriff said while stood up.

"Dad!" Stiles said, angry.

"What is this about Stiles?" His dad said, stopping close to them. "You are holding Derek Hale's hand!"

"I know dad,_ he is my boyfriend_." it was the first time he used that noun.

"_Oh my God,_" Mr. Stilinski responded, "_and you_, say something explain yourself." addressing to Derek.

"I am your son's boyfriend,_ sir_" it was so funny hearing that Stiles couldn't help but chuckle. "We've been hanging out for a while, but now we decided to take it serious, with your permission, Mr. Stilinski."

The Sheriff couldn't believe what was just happening. "What?_ Listen to yourself!_" he was harsh in disbelief.

"_Dad!_" Stiles said, but his father ignored it.

"Get out of here!" he said, "or I will get you under arrest!"

"Dad! _Stop it_!" Stiles shouted. "He's not going anywhere!"

Derek looked at him, and calmly said "It's better if I go now," he was serious, "We can talk to you father later."

Stiles frowned, but agreed to Derek, he was right, talking to his father alone was the better option.

The Sheriff accompanied them until the front door, to make sure he would go away.

Stiles and Derek stopped at the door, as goodbye Derek whispered, "I will be waiting upstairs." referring to his room.

And Stiles said nothing, but kissed him goodbye. His dad was looking and cleared his throat loudly, uncomfortable.

Derek departed and Stiles closed the door.

The Sheriff sat in the couch, and Stiles did the same, in front of him.

"_What is this about Stiles?_" his father sounded concerned, "it is Derek Hale."

"Yeah, _I know_... I accused him of murder and some other bad things too...but," he was being true, and well his father was the Sheriff, he was trained to know when people were lying, "I love him."

"_That's a serious thing _Stiles."

"I know that, but it's true."

"And what about him?" his dad was afraid his son would be hurt in the end.

"He loves me too," Stiles said. "He would have told you that, _if you didn't expel him_ without listening."

His dad gulped, "but Stiles..." there was no arguing and he knew that.

"Dad,_ please_?" Stiles was his son, and he wanted the best for him. "Give him a chance."

After a minute or two of just staring and hard thinking, the Sheriff spoke, "Does he make you _happy_ Stiles?", seeing his son happy was something rare these days, something he was not sharing with his father concerned him too much.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" his dad was playful again.

"Definitively _not_." he smiled.

"Then, that's it." he got up, shaking his head playfully against the fact while walked back to the office. "_Oh God!_ Derek Hale as future son-in-law, what have I done to be punished like this, _huh Lord?_" and raised his head looking up. Not that he really believed it was going that far.

Stiles smiled and walked upstairs.

He got inside his room, and Derek was laid in bed.

"I heard it." he said smiling.

"Yeah! I love my dad." Stiles said, taking his shoes off and lying in bed, he yawned and said "I am really tired! And it's so cold,_ oh God!_" he was teasing, "I have not enough blankets for this cold night, you will have to warm me up."

"Will I?" asked Derek grinning as he spooned in Stiles.

"_Definitively_ will."

* * *

"What about Peter?" Stiles asked before sleeping, warm under Derek's grip

"I deal with him later." Derek said, with his usual angry voice.

"You mean..._kill_ him?" Stiles asked, eyes open in the dark of his own room.

"No," Derek began, he sounded sleepy. "I am his Alpha, he will have to obey me when I tell him to stay away from you."

"So, you are not really mad for what he did?"

"I am," Derek began. "for his betrayal, for putting you in danger," Derek was tensing. "I will find another way to punish him."

"_Ooh_, okay." Stiles felt that needed to ease Derek, "_Mr. Invincible Alpha_." Stiles teased, looking at the ceiling. He smiled, and tightened the grip of Derek's arms around him. "What about telling me those words again?"

"What words?" Derek asked, confused.

"Ooh! Those ones. You know..." Stiles closed his eyes. "About how you know that you need to protect me."

"_You are a fragile human, no one to help you?_" Derek teased.

"No!" Stiles protested, "The other ones _sourwolf._"

But Stiles was so tired, he wasn't going to say anything anymore.

Derek noticed and smiled, whispering in the boy's ears "I love you..."  
Stiles smiled in his sleep.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A.N.: well, that's it... the end, this is the first fic I ever publish, but there'll be more (i think). Hope you've liked it.**

**oh, i forgot to tell that unfortunately i don't own Teen Wolf.**

**thank you for the reviews, and if you didn't review yet, do it ****_(bitch!)_****.**


End file.
